


Do You Love Me?

by LukePoiz



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: Taehyung has never been happier, he seriously can’t remember feeling better than this, and he was pretty sure it was all thanks to him.He thought that as time passed, he would reach an agreement on how he felt towards the other Kim. It took him months to, but he finally did. He now knew how to label this feeling: it was love.He just needed to find the right words to describe it and honestly, Matthew having it so easy when it came to sharing the way he felt wasn’t helping at all.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922901) by [LukePoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz). 



> I’ll go back through my whole library of fics to do some serious fixing into them. This one is a personal favorite and the one that needed it the most so it wasn't that hard to choose where to start. 
> 
> I hope this new year brings only joy and well been to all of you. Enjoy this update.
> 
> This is a direct rework of ‘Say You Love Me’ (that may still be) available here in AO3. Just in case you had like to see where this came from and/or read it completely since this will come in bites. Be advised, the writing styles and overall quality may be (and hopefully are) different.

It came like nothing at all, it wasn’t a direct reaction to something in specific, just like a thought that was shared out loud, when it wasn’t meant to be, just that it was meant to.

 

A pretty long day has come to an end, we dedicated the whole dance session to the switches and positions changes that the ‘Ride on the Wind’ choreography required. 

 

We were almost there, and with plenty of time left to polish some details, I was pretty confident about our ability to pull this comeback out.

Today, like almost every other day, rather than going directly to our dorms to get some well deserved and fairly needed sleep, the both of us ended up sitting on the floor next to each other, backs to the wood-covered wall in a way that let our reflections be the only thing on the big mirror that covered the other studio wall. 

 

We stayed there talking about everything and anything at the same time: our goals for this promotions, how we saw each other progress in the choreography, how excited we were of being able to meet the fans again through music shows… just our lives in general at the moment, nothing fantastic.

 

As the conversation died, we fell into a comfortable silence like we were collecting energy to get up from the wood floor and finally move out of the dance room. After a few minutes, he finally got up from my side and once he was up, extended his hand in my direction as an invitation to get me off from the floor.

 

The moment I took the offered hand, a quiet  **_“I love you, Tae”_ ** left his lips. It actually a good few seconds to process what he actually said, surprise been the only thing on my mind in the moment.

 

I have thought about it for a long time now, sleepless nights were awesome to think about your relationship. I ended up with the same conclusion every night: maybe this’ how love feels.

 

I did my best to say something back to him but my mouth was left hanging open as words didn’t come out from it, something he just smiled at, with that damn smile that could literally light up my darkest nights and dragged me out of the room.


	2. He Already Said It Twice

Exhausted after a pretty intense set at the gym machines, I found myself on one of the seats that were meant to be used by the weightlifters, trying to catch my breath.

 

Talking about weightlifters, there it was Matthew repeatedly getting some weights up and down like they were plastic rather than heavy metal. Same Matthew, who was very entertaining to watch, something I found myself at, a lot more than what I was comfortable confessing.  So here I was, just admiring him until he completed his routine.

 

After he was satisfied with his workout and I successfully disguised where my eyes were the whole time I was there, we made our way out to the changing room.

 

As soon as we were inside, out of the reach of prying eyes, a surprising kiss came to one of my cheeks, when said kiss subsided, the other Kim flashed a bright smile my way and added, _" **I love you** , you know that? Thank you for coming today. I know you're not a big fan of this. So I really would like you to know that I was so glad to have you around Tae."_

 

I was able to feel the heat and its accompanying color going up to my face, I could say, it was due to the striptease, he was unblushingly offering me as he changed. However, in all honesty, his remark showing up how well he knows me has a part in it.

 

Moving on with his cleaning routine as if nothing had happened, Matthew packed his bags and got ready. That time, I just limited myself to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I'm @PSnakeAHS on both Instagram and Twitter, come and say hi ~


	3. The Third Time Was The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to this baby, hope you enjoy this update.

The third time it happened, was on a peaceful morning. Rare were those days off in which we could wake up next to each other. Our relationship was going slow, like really slow. I appreciated and cherished each of those baby steps we took on it.

 

At some point, we decide to share a bed, ''we sleep together'', literally. Waking up next to Matthew, was by far, my favorite part of any day.  That was why starting with my routine, as it included leaving him behind, was particularly hard now.

 

Somehow I was able to leave our bed and then made my way in the small kitchen installed inside our apartment. I took on me to make breakfast for Matt today. I wasn't ready, to be vocal about how I felt about him and we had together. That was why I hoped that those little actions, make up for it, at least temporarily.

 

So before Matthew came back alive, I had the table ready with breakfast, for at least three persons but I perfectly knew that none of it would remain in a few moments.

 

A recently awakened Matthew appeared behind me some minutes later. **_"I hope that those I smell from here are pancakes."_ ** was the first thing he said as soon as he was next to me.

 

 **_"Good morning to you too!"_ ** I said as some par of arms found their way around my body. Caresses like those were another of my favorite parts of these days.

 

 **_"You didn't have to do all of this,"_ ** said Matthew as we both took a seat on the table. **_"There's nothing better than a pile of pancakes to start up your day!"_ ** was the last thing said before we started the task to end with everything I prepared.

 

We ate chatting, about all and nothing at the same time. At the end, dishes were left somewhere around the sink, we would worry about them later.

 

We made our way into bed once again, Matthew started to kiss the back of my neck as soon as he was able to, **_"I love you J, thanks for that,"_ ** said Matt as more kisses kept coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The band just came back with "Bomb Bomb" make sure to check it out and support them!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	4. One, Two, Three... Four? Yes, Four

The fourth time was actually the first time it happened in front of the rest. That day, we were coming back to the DSP Media's offices after a variety show shot at Arirang.

It was such a long and tough day. Shows weren't my favorites, I have very much preferred a practice day the dance studio, as surprising as that may sound.

As time went by, sleeping was becoming a tempting activity to endeavor and, his shoulder was feeling comfier and comfier, which wasn't helping at all.

I woke up minutes, or hours, later. Both Jiwoo and Somin were chatting by themselves at the back of the van, BM was ghosting over his phone. I didn't miss that much apparently.

The van kept going, now more slowly as the road became more crowded, Seoul's traffic was something I would definitely not miss if I moved somewhere else.

_**"Both of you make such a cute couple,"**_ Jiwoo said in our direction, shortly followed by an "I agree," coming from Somin this time.

_**"What can I say? I'm just a lucky man,"**_ came Matthew's reply as he moved over the seat to face the back of the vehicle. Laughs followed whatever he did or saw back there.

_**"You have no idea of how much I love him,"**_ was heard on a whisper, whisper which they weren't meant to hear. Matthew rested his head over mine as he took the position he was at before.

I fell asleep once again, a cozy and warm feeling bubbling inside of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope to see you around when the next part of this work comes out. The original story is still live on my profile if you had like to check that out.


End file.
